


No Small Thing

by micehell



Series: Take On Me AU [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, M/M, Memories of rape, Romance, implications of underage (though for an odd reason but still potentially squicky)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-12
Updated: 2005-03-12
Packaged: 2017-11-12 21:39:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/495932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/micehell/pseuds/micehell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>3 years after 'Take On Me', Obi-Wan faces his trials.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Small Thing

**Author's Note:**

> The title of this had me stumped. I'm betting what I chose has most everyone else stumped. Being perverse, that amuses me. To any wannabe detectives out there, there are actually a couple of eensy hints in the story, and having read 'Take On Me' would probably help, too.
> 
> In the story I managed to quote GL, Gilbert & Sullivan, and myself, but I actually managed to *not* put the quote from _Superchicken_ in, even though it would have fit just perfectly. *pats self on head* Also on the odd front, for anyone who's familiar with the Dalziel and Pascoe series, you know what Knight Pehtle looks like. I like to think that my naming of characters is just a harmless eccentricity rather than a sign of serious psychosis.

Obi-Wan’s view of Yoda’s office was cut off as the blast helmet was fitted over his head. He had to work to control his breathing, his anxieties making themselves known. He tried to release them into the Force, but the effort was lost as his mind continued to ponder what the small master had planned.

Not that Obi-Wan believed that Yoda would have planned anything that would hurt him. Not much, anyway. But he was trying to help Obi-Wan prepare for his trials, and so far Yoda had seemed… disappointed. He had done everything that Yoda had asked of him; katas, koans, force manipulations. But no matter how well he performed, something seemed to be missing, and Obi-Wan couldn’t determine what it was.

When Yoda had sighed and said he had one last test in mind, Obi-Wan had known it was going to be the hardest yet. But though he was sure of his abilities, they didn’t seem to be important here, and Obi-Wan was afraid he was going to fail this test unless he could figure out what it was that Yoda really wanted.

Yoda’s voice startled him out of his musing. “Easy this test is. Since look out through the helmet you can’t, look in you will.”

Obi-Wan hesitated, sure that questioning his assignment was another failure, but he really didn’t understand. “I’m not sure what you’re after, Master Yoda.”

A light touch ghosted across his shoulder. “Seeing.” And with that final bit of obscureness, Yoda left the room.

Time crawled by, each moment seeming endless as Obi-Wan continued to not see. He could feel a headache forming, and his whole body was tense.

The muscles in his neck relaxed as Qui-Gon gently massaged them. “You are far too anxious. This will never do.”

Obi-Wan nearly melted with pleasure. Few things in life were as good as his master’s hands. He allowed Qui-Gon to push him down on the bed, hoping those magic hands would move lower.

The hands were magic, and in the blink of an eye, Obi-Wan was naked, writhing on the bed, begging Qui-Gon to fuck him. He felt the heat as the cock entered him in one quick thrust. So good. “More. Harder.”

His demands were met and surpassed. He was riding the edge of orgasm when he heard a harsh laugh, a voice roughened by a vocoder. “I knew you wanted it, Master, regardless of how much you denied it.”

Obi-Wan tried to pull away as Vader thrust into him, but he was trapped. Desperate, he called out for his master.

He heard Qui-Gon’s voice from far away. “You failed, Obi-Wan. I can’t help you now.”

He’d failed? Qui-Gon couldn’t really mean to leave him here with Vader. Could he? But he didn’t return.

Yoda shook his head at him. “Easy test, yet fail you do. No small thing is Master Qui-Gon, but lose him you do.”

Obi-Wan felt like screaming. “I didn’t lose him. He left me here.”

Yoda’s ears raised in surprise. “What needs your master with a failed Jedi? If keep track of him you cannot, then alone you must be.”

Yoda pointed to a door. “Through there is your destiny. What will you make of it?”

Obi-Wan was afraid of what was beyond the door, but he had to look. Maybe his master had come this way. He opened the door and stepped through into the endless white corridors of the Force prison.

“No!” He turned around to go back, but there was only white as far as he could see. White corridors and him.

Alone.

::::::::

He was on his knees, crying, struggling to get rid of the blast helmet, when he felt someone near him. Shying away, he managed to pull the helmet off to find Yoda standing there eyeing him sadly. Obi-Wan turned his head, trying to hide his tears, but Yoda held his chin and gently brushed them away. “Saw much you did. But understand much, another thing this is.”

Obi-Wan drew in a deep breath, trying to calm himself. Did he understand what he’d seen? Hesitantly, he said, “I think I do, Master Yoda. My fears… of being alone, of failing my trials… of Vader; they’re holding me back.”

“Fear failing your trials, and fail your trials you will. All fears follow a dark path. Rid of them, you must be.”

Obi-Wan was afraid he couldn’t be rid of them, another fear in the vicious circle. But he couldn’t give up, either. “I will try.”

Another brush of that small hand against his drying cheek. “Do or do not. There is no try.”

Obi-Wan valiantly tried to hide his sigh at this oft-repeated phrase, but the smack of the gimmer stick against his leg let him know he’d failed this, too. Yoda’s smile told him he was forgiven, though.

“Myriad of wars, all souls are. Wars never won. But battles, won these can be. When let go of the fear you do, then won is this battle.”

Before Obi-Wan could respond, Knight Pehtle walked in. “I’m sorry to disturb you, Master Yoda, but Master Jinn just missed his second scheduled check-in in a row. We’ve talked with what authorities there are on Norvay, but we haven’t had any news of him.”

Obi-Wan was heading for the door, no thought in his head but getting to his master, when Yoda’s voice stopped him. “Trap this might be.”

Obi-Wan considered. He felt a slight ripple of the Force that suggested Yoda was right. “Yes, it might be. But I still must go.”

“Agreed. But see you should.” Yoda cocked his head, looking intently at Obi-Wan.

Another test, then. He should see? See what, his master lying dead because Obi-Wan couldn’t get to him? No, that was fear talking again. Focusing past his need to find Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan did see.

He kneeled before Yoda, bowing his head. “Thank you, Master Yoda. I will not rush in blindly.”

Again the gimmer stick tapped him on the leg, lightly this time. Yoda looked to Knight Pehtle. “All information you have, we will need.”

And the three of them were soon lost in planning.

::::::::

Qui-Gon pulled against the cuffs holding his wrists to the wall, but it was a fruitless pursuit. As was his trying to draw upon the Force while he was wearing a suppression collar. He sagged in his restraints, tired from the repeated attempts. Then he pulled at the cuffs again.

He couldn’t give up. If he didn’t win free himself, Obi-Wan would come here to Norvay, of that Qui-Gon had no doubt. And he couldn’t allow his padawan to come here, not considering who waited for him.

He looked at his captor, still embarrassed at how easily he’d been caught. Qui-Gon had been overwhelmed through the sheer amount of Force thrown at him. Admittedly, he’d been taken by surprise, but he was a Jedi master, strong in the Force and in his body, and he should have prevailed.

Especially against a nine-year-old boy.

But then, Anakin wasn’t really a nine-year-old boy anymore, nor really Anakin, either. Vader had stolen away what little life the child had had. He now had all of Anakin’s strength in the Force tempered with all of Vader’s skill.

Vader had railed at Qui-Gon at first, lashing out at him for trapping him in Anakin’s body. Not that Qui-Gon had had any idea that pulling Obi-Wan free of the Force prison while Vader was still there would leave Vader imprisoned there instead. Not that he cared, either, or hadn’t wished for even worse to happen. He could only regret that it had led to Vader taking over Anakin, effectively killing the boy he had been.

Anakin’s body looked out of place here in this dark, cold warehouse, with its shrouded hulks of goods and debris, ghosts abandoned in the wake of war. He looked like he should be happily running around a playground with other children, not staring at Qui-Gon, a malevolent gaze coming from the innocent face. Vader smirked, well aware of what Qui-Gon was thinking. “I might regret being trapped in a child’s body, but it has its advantages. I have been the perfect agent for my master, as no one looks twice at a child or a servant.”

Qui-Gon could easily believe that. He certainly hadn’t looked twice at him, until Vader had lifted his heavy shielding and Qui-Gon had felt the power that emanated from him. But though he’d lost to Vader in their first confrontation, Qui-Gon didn’t plan to lose again. If only he could get free to have another.

He opted for distraction, hoping a plan would come to him. “Your master? Why would someone so skilled in the Force need a master?”

Vader grimaced. “Unfortunately, though a child’s body can be a help in spying, it can be a hindrance in making your way in the galaxy. I allied myself with my old master to make sure I wasn’t at too much of a disadvantage.”

Qui-Gon nodded, trying his bonds again, but nothing had changed. “So he sent you to capture me? Of what use is that?”

This time a leer spread across the young face. “What use to my master? Not much, though he certainly wouldn’t be upset by the death of any Jedi. But of use to me, a lot.”

He came closer to Qui-Gon, reaching up to run his hands over the other man’s chest. “You are a very impressive physical specimen.” He laughed as Qui-Gon tried to pull away from the touch, which felt wrong even through the cloth.

Vader pulled away slightly, still standing close, but no longer touching. He ran his hands over his own small chest. “I am not. But just because I have the body of a child doesn’t mean I have the mind of one.

My master sent me to this wretched place to finish up what he had started. To finish up Norvay, really.”

Qui-Gon started. Someone had been behind the problems on Norvay besides the Hutts? Who could have had that kind of influence? He kept silent, wanting Vader to keep talking.

“But I am not simply my master’s puppet. I have ambitions of my own. Needs of my own. When I saw you in the marketplace, I realized that you would be the perfect tool to help me with my needs.”

Qui-Gon was frightened, but it didn’t show on his face. He knew what Vader had done to Obi-Wan, and he didn’t want to face that himself. But he was a Jedi, and he would endure.

Vader laughed. “Oh, the stoic look. Prepared to suffer like a good Jedi, are you? Yet another thing I hated about being one. Why take grief from anyone when you could make them suffer instead. But you needn’t worry. Impressive you might be, but not on my menu.”

Vader reached his hand in his pants and stroked himself. Even knowing that this wasn’t really a child, Qui-Gon found the sight incredibly disturbing. “If you don’t want me, then how can I…” He trailed off, knowing exactly what part he was to play. Bait.

“Figured it out, have you? Obi-Wan will come for you. Just as you came for him when you interrupted my… entertainment. You and your counterpart in my previous existence have kept me from having him twice now, but I won’t be denied again.”

Vader’s voice was breathy, his hand moving faster. “I think about him all the time. I can still feel him underneath me. Struggling. It felt so good.”

Qui-Gon also struggled to get free. He wanted nothing more than to kill this monster. But anger didn’t overcome the metal at his wrists or the Force-suppression collar on his neck. He shook with it, but it didn’t set him free.

Vader’s face shone with lust. “I came close to him once, when the two of you were on Magne helping after those earthquakes, but he sensed me. We still have a connection; either a remnant of the training bond, or maybe a light lover’s bond was formed during sex. Whatever its cause, the link was just strong enough to let him know something was wrong. I had to leave before he found me out. My master wouldn’t have looked kindly on me if I had been discovered.”

Qui-Gon was horrified at the thought that Vader might have formed a bond with Obi-Wan while he raped him. Though he knew it couldn’t be true, the connection had to have been the old training bond. He said this repeatedly in his mind, and almost completely believed it.

“If your master doesn’t want you to be discovered, why are you risking his wrath here?” Qui-Gon already knew far too much about Vader’s motives, but he could use whatever information Vader chose to give. And it wasn’t as if he had any new ideas about how to get free and stop Obi-Wan from coming.

Vader’s hand was moving faster still, obviously caught up in his thoughts. But taunting Qui-Gon was part of the pleasure, so he answered, “But Obi-Wan was my master, also. What I don’t do for one, I do for the other. Or to the other, I guess. Though I’m really not going to make much of an… impact in this body, am I?”

His hand actually stopped in its motion as Vader thought about that. Anakin’s body just wasn’t capable of the things that Vader wanted to do, at least not to the extent that he wanted to do them. He smiled again, and resumed his stroking. “Well, there’s pleasure to be had in watching, too. I guess I’ll just have to get some volunteers to help me out.”

His moan of pleasure echoed through the warehouse, drowning out Qui-Gon’s whispered plea for Obi-Wan not to come.

::::::::::::

Obi-Wan walked from Norvay’s nearly deserted spaceport. There weren’t many left on the planet who had the resources to leave, so the port wasn’t much in use.

As he walked, he took in the damage that had been done to this once-lovely planet. It was painful to see, and not only for the loss of life that was inherent in any war. His first master, Master Harket, had given up his life to save this world. And to keep Obi-Wan safe. And though Obi-Wan carried far less damage than this planet, still his master had died for nothing.

But he couldn’t dwell on thoughts of Master Harket when Master Jinn needed him. He was worried that he couldn’t sense Qui-Gon through their bond. He tried not to imagine the worst, but his fears kept picturing scenes of blood and death.

He wished he could travel by some other means than foot, but the pitted streets, littered with rubble from the damaged buildings, were impassable by any other means. He moved down them, speed enhanced by the Force, but he was trying to reserve his strength just in case this was a trap.

He was moving through what was left of the warehouse district when he felt it. Not Qui-Gon, no, but something he had felt before. It was weak, little more a whisper, but its affect on him was strong.

Vader was here. He felt like curling up in a ball and hiding. But he had to find Qui-Gon, especially now that he knew who had him. There was no way it was a coincidence that Qui-Gon was missing on a planet where Vader was.

Still struggling to control his fear, Obi-Wan followed the faint link that he hadn’t felt since that horrible time in the Force prison.

Well, that wasn’t strictly true. He’d felt it several years ago, or thought he felt it, when they were helping out on Magne. He’d frozen then, terrified. When he’d felt it get closer, he’d pulled his lightsaber and thumbed it on, totally oblivious to the fact that he was in a crowded street with an already traumatized populace. By the time he’d quelled the panic that erupted around him, the feeling had gone, and he’d managed to convince himself that he’d imagined it.

But it wasn’t his imagination this time, and he was going to have to face one of his worst fears. Yoda’s words and Qui-Gon’s face were firmly in mind as he slowly approached the source of that link. The source of that fear.

The windows to the warehouse were so encrusted with grime that he couldn’t see the interior. The Force was showing him nothing but a deserted building and a faint trace of the presence that was calling him. Nothing for it, but to open the door. He remembered his vision, of a closed door leading to his destiny, and what had lain beyond it. He shook his head. He didn’t need any more fears to deal with.

The door creaked on rusty hinges, and Obi-Wan slowly went through it. He allowed his eyes to adjust to the dim light before he went any further, then moved through the forest of dust-cloth covered boxes, using all of his senses to try to find the trap.

He found Qui-Gon instead. His master looked a little beat up, but otherwise all right, and Obi-Wan was relieved that he’d got there in time. He was reaching for the Force to free his master from his restraints, when the faint trace of Vader became a tidal wave of presence, and he heard Qui-Gon call out a warning.

Looking around for the tall, dark monster of his nightmares, listening for the deep, vocoder-aided voice, he started when the small, fair boy with the reedy voice said, “Welcome, Master. We’ve been waiting.”

It was the slave he’d seen on Tattooine. The one he’d shared the visions with. The one who’d been going to grow up to be Vader. Only now, he already was.

Qui-Gon was still shouting for Obi-Wan to escape, but he wasn’t leaving his master behind. Turning away from what he’d come for, he faced his adversary. “What have you done?”

Anakin’s face scowled as Vader said, “What you and your master forced me to do. The Force prison closed around me when you left. I had no other way out.”

Obi-Wan ignored the implied blame. He could only wish that Vader were still trapped. He was sad for the little boy who’d never had a chance, slave first to the Hutts and then to Vader, but he wouldn’t let it stop him from doing what he must.

Before he could put thought into action, he felt Vader pushing at the link between them, trying to strengthen it. He blocked that attempt, but couldn’t block the Force swipe that knocked him to the ground. He struggled to his knees, but before he could rise, he found himself held by a band of Force.

Qui-Gon was calling to him, worry plain in his voice. “I’m all right, Master. Don’t worry, I’ll get you out of here.” Even as he warily studied the boy approaching him, he said, “I won’t lose you. I won’t fail.”

He pulled the Force to him and sent a box hurling at Vader’s head, but it was deflected. Vader stepped closer.

He threw more boxes and debris, but they were also turned aside. Small hands gripped his chin, then a small mouth covered his.

He pulled away, throwing everything he could grasp with the Force, not caring if it hit him too, but nothing connected. His chin was grasped again, his jaw forced open, and the small tongue entered his mouth.

Except it wasn’t small to Obi-Wan. Gone was the boy, not even a memory. In front of him, holding him helpless, was Vader as he’d been. Large hands moved over his body as that hated voice sounded in his ear. “Have you missed me, Master? Have you dreamed of me? Dreamed of what I did to you?”

Obi-Wan had dreamed of it. Had woken Qui-Gon with screams that he hadn’t made when it was actually happening. But they’d diminished over the years, held at bay by his own will and Qui-Gon’s loving support. He wasn’t going to suffer any more.

He felt all of his fear, all of his anger, come rushing up. He would destroy this nightmare before it struck.

He was drawing the Force into him, ready to unleash it with everything he had, when he heard Yoda say, “Strike out in anger, and lost you will be.”

He shook his head, listening for more, but all he could hear were Vader’s taunting words, and Qui-Gon’s pleading ones.

He looked at his master, saw the fear in his eyes. Fear for him. He was so tired of fear, tired of being trapped by it. If he could get rid of his fear, he could set them both free.

He turned back to Vader. “You want to know about my dreams. You’re right; I have dreamed of you. Woke up trembling and afraid. I want you to have that fear, as you gave it to me.” He lowered the shield around the link between the two of them, and released his fear of Vader along it. He saw the other reel as the intense feeling hit him.

He didn’t stop. “Have the anger I feel at you because no matter how much I love Qui-Gon, sometimes I’m afraid of his touch because of what you did to me.” Another fear released, and Vader shivered in the wake of it.

“Have my fear that all of the Jedi’s work is for nothing, that in the end, you or someone like you will destroy everything we’ve worked for. Have my anger at the fact that even though my master sacrificed himself for this planet, Norvay is now dying, people and environment poisoned by the war the Hutts started.” Vader was on his knees, now, head bowed from the rush of emotions.

Obi-Wan felt the hold around him dissipate, but he didn’t move, concentrating on his task. He body felt as if it were glowing from the release of so much weight and pain.

But he wanted it all gone. “What I really want you to have is my fear of being alone. Because of that fear, I fear my master will leave me because my fears have made me weak. I fear I won’t become a knight because of all the fear and anger I feel. If I don’t become a knight, if I fail my trials, then I won’t be with Qui-Gon anymore, and he’ll be alone, so I fear he’ll be hurt or killed because he won’t have anyone to watch his back. One fear leading to another, spiraling on and on.” He let the last of it go, watching Vader slump from the weight of it.

Obi-Wan smiled. “Have it. I don’t want it. And I don’t need it to stop you. I have something far better.”

Vader shrugged off his daze, accepting the dark feelings into himself. He could use them, let them make him stronger. He knew the power of the Dark Side. He sneered at Obi-Wan’s bravado. “And what is it you have? Love?”

Obi-Wan turned to Qui-Gon, who’s worried look had not diminished. “Well, yes, that too.” He turned back to Vader, his smile growing wider as he felt everything fall into place. “But what I mainly have is backup.”

Twenty knights and masters, including Knight Pehtle, came swarming into the room. Vader shouted at Obi-Wan, “You won’t win even if I lose.” He then turned to Qui-Gon.

Qui-Gon started to gasp as his throat was crushed in Vader’s Force grip, but not for long. Boxes and debris came flying at Vader, which he deflected, but he couldn’t avoid the blow to the head that Knight Pehtle gave him.

In quick succession, Qui-Gon was freed, his suppression collar removed, and then placed on Vader. Though Vader looked helpless, small body lying crumpled on the floor, no one there believed that look.

Obi-Wan went to Qui-Gon, looking him over to make sure he was all right, but his inspection was curtailed when Qui-Gon grabbed him in a fierce hug. He hugged back just as fiercely, until he heard Qui-Gon’s involuntary gasp.

He placed a quick kiss on his master’s lips. “Later, Master, after you’ve seen the healer.”

Qui-Gon started to protest, but gave in to a look from his padawan. It was probably supposed to be stern, but on Obi-Wan it just looked beautiful. All of him looked beautiful. Healthy. Safe. Qui-Gon smiled for the first time since coming to this planet, and followed his student out, grateful to leave the warehouse behind.

::::::

 

It was nearly two days later that they finally made it back to their quarters in the Temple. Between the long trip back, the visit to the healers, and the seemingly endless session with the Council, they were both exhausted.

Quick showers, an even briefer meal, and they were both ready to retire. They stripped down to their shorts, and then all but fell into the bed. Qui-Gon pulled Obi-Wan near, determined to have him as close as he could.

Obi-Wan was soon asleep, but Qui-Gon couldn’t seem to find that much desired state. His mind kept going over the confrontation with Vader, the scene replaying again and again. But this time with different endings, variations on the same horrible theme – Obi-Wan being raped, Obi-Wan being killed, all while Qui-Gon stood helplessly by.

He knew better than to dwell on what could have been. He knew better. But his weakness had almost cost Obi-Wan everything, and he didn’t know how to come to terms with it. He sighed, wishing he could just fall asleep and deal with this later.

His musings were interrupted by a sleep-husky voice. “What’s the matter?”

Now he’d woke Obi-Wan, who needed the rest. He just couldn’t seem to get anything right lately. “Nothing, love, go back to sleep.”

A sigh. “It seems to have escaped your notice, but we are bonded, and I can feel that you’re upset. Now tell me what’s wrong.”

Qui-Gon knew he probably shouldn’t do this, but he needed to talk about what had happened. Needed Obi-Wan to know how sorry he was. “I… I almost… You could have been killed, and I wouldn’t have been able to stop it. You could have been raped, and it would have been my fault. I don’t…”

Obi-Wan snorted, causing Qui-Gon to stop in the middle of his heart-felt apology. “Did you deliberately get captured by Vader?”

“What? Of course not.”

Obi-Wan nodded. “I see. Well, once you were caught, did you deliberately stay there, just hoping I would show up?”

Qui-Gon shook his head, knowing what his padawan was trying to say, but not agreeing. “No, it wasn’t deliberate. But I’d been caught by surprise, something that shouldn’t have happened. If I had been more wary, if I’d been stronger, you wouldn’t have had to rescue me, and none of this would have happened. ”

Obi-Wan just looked at him. “Everyone has moments of weakness, moments of need. When Vader came after us in the Force prison, you had a plan. But I panicked, and sent you away. A mistake I paid dearly for. Did you care less for me because of that mistake, because you had to rescue me?”

Qui-Gon kissed him, putting all of his love into it. “I could never care less for you.”

“You were caught by surprise. No one can be alert all the time. And then you couldn’t get yourself free. Well, that happens to the best of us. The whole thing could have been a disaster, but it wasn’t. In fact, we managed to stop a very dangerous person because of it. You have nothing to apologize for.”

Qui-Gon wanted to believe it, but he couldn’t quite manage it. “I couldn’t protect you. He was hurting you in front of me, and I couldn’t do a thing to stop it.” He shook just thinking about it.

Obi-Wan kissed him this time. “You did protect me, as you always do. Your training is what helped me to hold up against Vader. It kept me from giving into my fear. It kept me from being stupid and coming alone. Well, Yoda had something to do with that, too, but you did train me well, all the same.”

“And if it hadn’t been enough?” Qui-Gon’s fear was plain in his voice.

Obi-Wan knew all about fear. He’d lived with too many for far too long. But he couldn’t overcome this one for Qui-Gon; he’d have to deal with it himself. “If my training’s not enough, then it’s not enough. Being a Jedi is what I chose to do, and I think I do it well. But I’m very much aware that it was a dangerous choice.”

Qui-Gon looked at the determined face in front of him. Obi-Wan was right. He had chosen to be a Jedi, just as Qui-Gon had. He didn’t need someone else to make his decisions for him, nor did he need someone else to take responsibility for his life. Yes, even Jedi needed help from time to time, needed someone to watch their backs, but they mainly relied on themselves. And Obi-Wan was a Jedi, a very good one.

Smiling, Qui-Gon pulled Obi-Wan closer. The feel of that body, sleek with muscle yet smooth to the touch, awakened a desire in Qui-Gon that had nothing to do with rest. “Obi?”

Obi-Wan smiled at the nickname. “Yes?”

Running his hand over the bare chest, pausing to play with peaking nipples, Qui-Gon asked, “Is it later yet?”

Obi-Wan shifted to give him better access. He ran his own hand across Qui-Gon’s face, ghosting over brow and cheeks, then down to parted lips, feeling the tongue swipe against his fingertips. He was still very tired, but he wanted this, even needed it. “Oh, yes, it’s later.”

Their lips met, the kiss deep and wet, almost desperate. Even though they’d both released their fears, the memory of them, and of the close call they’d had, was fueling their passion.

They pushed their shorts aside, hands reaching for straining erections, their lips never parting as their tongues performed their own version of intercourse.

They were both panting for air when the kiss finally ended, but Obi-Wan still managed to say, “In me, Qui-Gon. I need you in me.”

Qui-Gon couldn’t even be bothered to answer as he reached for the oil that was on the bedside table. Flipping the cap, he coated his fingers, reaching for Obi-Wan, only to find him moving to lie on his stomach.

Qui-Gon was confused. They always did this face-to-face, Obi-Wan never comfortable with being taken from behind. “Obi, what are you doing?”

Obi-Wan got up on his hands and knees. “I want you to take me like this. I want you in me so deep, I don’t know where you end and I begin. I want you to not hold back, to give it to me hard.” He was panting, excited by his own words, his hips already moving to his imagination.

Qui-Gon bit down on his lip, determined not to come from the sight before him. He had no will to resist what his lover was asking for, nor any desire to. He moved to kneel behind Obi-Wan, grabbing his hips with one hand and stroking two slick fingers into the wriggling ass with the other.

Obi-Wan gasped and ejaculated, overcome by his own need.

It was Qui-Gon’s turn to gasp as he felt his fingers clenched by the tight walls around them. He needed to be in there soon or this whole thing was going to be over before it began. Coating his cock with the remaining oil, he placed the head of it against Obi-Wan’s anus, and pushed it in with one strong thrust.

Obi-Wan moaned, and grabbed the headboard with both hands, pushing back against him. “Move!”

Qui-Gon moved, pounding into his very willing partner. He felt like every cell in his body had become centered on his erection, on moving in and out of the tight heat under him.

Obi-Wan was meeting Qui-Gon thrust for thrust, pushing back hard, a stream of demands – harder, deeper, faster – flowing from his mouth. He reached one of his hands to his reawakened cock, hard strokes over hard flesh to the same quick tempo that Qui-Gon had set.

When Qui-Gon almost knocked Obi-Wan’s head into the wall with the force of his thrusts, he took over stroking the leaking cock, leaving Obi-Wan both hands free to brace himself. Qui-Gon gave his cock a couple of sharp, twisting pulls as his hips rapidly pumped, then both of them were shouting as they seemed to come in endless waves.

Beyond exhausted, Qui-Gon collapsed across Obi-Wan, crushing him down into the bed. Obi-Wan left him there until he regained enough strength to push him off. Every nerve in Obi-Wan’s body was humming, the contented smile on his face seeming to take all his energy, but he managed to get up and get them both cleaned off.

Lying back down, pulling his lover’s head to his shoulder, he was sinking into much needed sleep, when he heard Qui-Gon ask, “Why?”

He didn’t pretend to not understand the question. Why had he wanted Qui-Gon to take him like that? Why had he wanted it hard, fast, even rough?

“Because I could. Because there was nothing to hold me back.”

Qui-Gon nodded, more than content. Obi-Wan truly had let go of his fears. Oh, from time to time they might reappear, but they would not control him any longer.

With nothing more to hold them back, they both slipped into a peaceful sleep.

:::::::

 

As Obi-Wan bowed to Yoda, he was once again struck by the absence of his braid. He wondered if he’d ever get used to it, though he supposed he should give it more than a day before he made up his mind on that. “Thank you, Master Yoda. I am very happy indeed. Though I’m a little surprised that after all our work preparing for the trials, I didn’t actually have to take them.”

Yoda grinned at him. “Vader your trial was. Difficult it was, but passed you did.”

Obi-Wan nodded. “Difficult. But easier than it could have been, thanks to your help. I heard your voice when I faced him, warning me not to strike in anger. The outcome might have been very different if it weren’t for that.”

Yoda shook his head. “Not my voice you heard, but your own.”

He started to object, knowing what he’d heard, but then stopped. Maybe it had been his own voice, just using the memory of long-ago lessons to speak. He smiled, content with the outcome either way.

Yoda looked around. “Where is your former master, hmm? See him I do not. Not every day is there a party for a new-made knight. Be here, he should.”

“He will be here soon, Master Yoda. He’s been talking to Anakin to see if there’s anything left in the boy besides Vader. He keeps trying even though Vader disturbs him. Qui-Gon also hopes that he might let slip who his master is, though I think this highly unlikely. He hates us too much to help us in any way.”

Yoda looked down, his eyes gone distant. “In the shadows, someone waits. Vader we may have, but more dangerous is the master. Stopped he must be.” He looked up again. “Master Jinn and you, stop him you must.”

Obi-Wan shivered as Yoda walked away. Stop Vader’s master they would, or else more worlds would follow in the wake of Norvay. He hoped they would find him soon.

He also hoped they would survive the encounter. He’d been having vague feelings of impending danger since his knighting, and knew they had something to do with this first mission. It was going to be difficult, of that there was no doubt.

He knew better than to dwell on it, though. He’d too recently escaped that trap to fall into it again so soon. No, overcoming his fears, especially that of being alone, had taken him longer than he liked.

Of course, even though he no longer lived in fear of being alone, it didn’t mean he was looking forward to it. Obi-Wan knew that sometimes he and Qui-Gon would have to be parted. Knew that sometimes he’d be alone due to the needs of the mission, or even on a separate mission. But he was sure that his master… that his partner would always come back to him if he could. And if Qui-Gon couldn’t come to him, then Obi-Wan would go to Qui-Gon. One way or the other, even if it took years, eventually they would be together again. Always.

He was jarred from his thoughts by Qui-Gon’s soft touch on his neck. “What are you thinking about so hard?”

Obi-Wan looked around, saw no one watching them, and dared a quick kiss. Though he didn’t like public displays of affection, he sometimes couldn’t help himself where Qui-Gon was concerned. “I was thinking about our first mission.”

“Finding Vader’s master.” Qui-Gon sounded wistful.

“What is it?”

Qui-Gon shook his head. “Nothing, really. I’d just hoped that some part of Anakin was left under all of that malice. If someone had helped him early enough, maybe even Vader wouldn’t have turned out the way he did. Of course, maybe he would have turned out exactly the same. I don’t know, but I would have liked to try with Anakin. I don’t think there’s anything there to work with now.”

Obi-Wan had been fairly sure of that, but he still felt sad for Anakin. “Did Vader give you any hints as to who his master is?”

Another shake of the head. “He hates the Jedi too much, you and I especially, to tell us anything, even if he does resent his master.” He gave a small shiver.

Obi-Wan rubbed his arm. “Are you Ok?”

Qui-Gon smiled ruefully. “I know that he’s trying to upset me, but when he starts talking about you, sometimes it’s all I can do not to hit him.”

Another quick kiss, this one for comfort. “He cannot harm me anymore.”

A sigh. “I know. But now we’re searching for the master, and he’s probably going to be harder to deal with, and Vader was a close call. Don’t look at me like that, it’s a master’s right to worry.”

“But you’re not my master anymore. And I seem to remember being lectured several times about living in the moment. Seems to me that certain Jedi masters need to learn some lessons of their own.” Obi-Wan’s eyes were lit with laughter, but he managed to keep his face serious.

Qui-Gon gave in and laughed. “Thank you for the lesson, oh great Jedi Knight. I, your former humble master, will take your lesson to heart.” He took Obi-Wan’s hand in his, and said, “I look forward to working together as partners. I’m sure you have many more lessons to teach me.”

Obi-Wan squeezed the hand that held his. “I always enjoy lessons with you, Qui-Gon, and shall endeavor to give as good as I get.” He managed a quick wink before Yoda came up to join them.

They spent the rest of the evening relaxing and enjoying the party. Later there would be battles to be fought in wars that never end, but right then they were content to live in the moment.

:::::::

Palpatine smiled at his fellow senators, even though he was raging inside. Losing Vader to the thrice-damned Jedi had been a blow. Though often insolent, the seeming child had been a valuable agent.

He would have to make sure that Vader didn’t change his mind about revealing whom he worked for. That wouldn’t be difficult. But he’d have to find someone to replace Vader. Someone that would be able to handle Jinn and Kenobi, to keep them diverted while Palpatine brought his plans to fruition.

His smile grew genuine as he thought of just the right person. Strong in the Force, yet weak in his morals. Perfect indeed.

He spent the rest of the meeting happily contemplating the look on Jinn’s face when he met Palpatine’s newest employee. He almost wished he could be there when it happened. He might be tempted if he weren’t going to be busy taking over the Senate at the time.

When he returned to his office, he arranged a secure line and was soon connected to his potential new agent.

“Xanatos duCrion? Just the man I wanted to talk to.”

/story

**Author's Note:**

> Even though the end of the story hints that there might be more, there isn't. ;)


End file.
